


There for you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was there for you <br/>In your darkest times<br/>I was there for you <br/>In your darkest nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a alternative universe

I was there for you   
In your darkest times   
I was there for you   
In your darkest nights 

Down on my knees   
So I wonder where you at  
When I'm at my worst

Hard to resist temptation   
Because somethings strange has come over me

I just can't get over you   
No, I just can't get over you

Your the reason for my being   
The meaning of my existence 

I was there for you   
In your darkest times   
I was there for you   
In your darkest nights 

Feels like my logic is missing   
Head is spinning   
Out of control 

You got me scattered in pieces   
Every second is like torture  
Finding a way to let go

I'm not alive till you call  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up


End file.
